


Safe and Sound

by Lolle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolle/pseuds/Lolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy just wants to go home and take Merlin with him because Eggsy is sure, Melin has been overworking himself while Eggsy was on mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for authenticaussie because she took her time to beta this fic.

Eggsy tenses up as Merlin touches his shoulder. For a moment, Merlin berates himself because he should know better; sneaking up on an agent after a mission is one of the biggest mistakes he can make. 

But Eggsy surprises him, leaning into Merlin’s palm for a moment before turning to him with a grin that is a bit too wide, considering Eggsy wouldn't have had time to sleep while on his mission. 

"Merlin." Eggsy’s grin falters at the sight of him, turning into a frown. Merlin easily sees the worry in his eyes but before Merlin can assure him he's fine, Eggsy says, "Shit, bruv, you look like death warmed over."

"Always so kind," Merlin rolls his eyes before he looks Eggsy over, searching for injuries. His eyes notices the bluish bruises covering Eggsy’s neck, fingerprints clearly seen from the choking. Merlin stomps on his initial reaction to touch it. "Did you get balm for your neck?"

Eggsy blinks at him before touching the bruised skin, like he's only just realised. Merlin isn’t surprised anymore with how easily Eggsy forgets his injuries. 

"Nah, I'm fine without it." 

"Really.” 

Eggsy laughs at his unimpressed tone, and Merlin has to stop himself from smiling at hearing it so close. 

"Your neck will look horrible tomorrow." 

"But I could totally make up a badass story about it, right?" 

Merlin rolls his eyes but it doesn’t diminish Eggsy’s grin.

"Come on, I'll help you." Merlin puts his hand on his back, stepping closer to Eggsy. Their shoulders touch but instead of holding his distance, Eggsy melts into Merlin's side. 

For the first time in two weeks, Merlin's heart feels light. Seeing Eggsy again, hearing him humming the songs he likes, Merlin lets himself forget his tiredness, his sore body and every problem Kingsman's been having.

Merlin laughs in amusement; he can't remember the last time he let himself loosen up before Eggsy came back. 

Carefully he cracks opens the balm, coating two of his fingers in it before slowly massaging the balm onto Eggsy's neck. Eggsy doesn't let go of Merlin's other hand, tapping like he's playing on the piano. 

Merlin enjoys the silence and the light touches on his hand. Eggsy’s weight on his lap stops his mind from wandering.

Eggsy hums, closing his eyes and relaxing again as Merlin finishes taking care of his bruises. His exhaustion has obviously finally reached him, and he has a hard time keeping his eyes open. Eggsy curls into himself, turning on his side and closer to Merlin who puts a hand on the back of his neck, stroking it lightly with his thumb. 

Eggsy doesn't remember when Merlin noticed touching his neck drained all the tension from his body but he isn't surprised. Merlin reads him so easily, learning over the months all the nervous tics Eggsy has. 

Eggsy sighs before burying closer to the warmth.

"Don't think I forgot you need to go home and sleep,“ Eggsy mutters, squeezing Merlin's hand. “I ain't the one who's been up for who knows how many hours.”

“I can take care of myself, lad.”

Eggsy glares as Merlin’s lips stretch into a smile, and when Merlin starts petting his hair, Eggsy thinks this could easily be one of the best times he's ever had in his whole life.

“I ain't no kidding, bruv,” he sits up, leaving the warmth with little regret and turns towards Merlin, threading their fingers together. 

Eggsy bites his lips before he gathers all of his courage and moves closer. His fingers touch Merlin’s cheek lightly, but Merlin still turns his head, kissing the palm of Eggsy’s hand with a faint smile. 

Swallowing becomes difficult, his heart clutches seeing Merlin’s tender look, and god, Eggsy doesn't even remember when someone's cared about him this much. 

He should thank Merlin. He should tell Merlin how much it means to have him, holding Eggsy’s hand as if it's his most important job. 

Eggsy wants to speak up but he can't seem to open his mouth again, his feelings overwhelming him as he tries to get back to his first thought, getting Merlin home. 

“It's okay, lad.” Merlin’s hand reaches behind him and Eggsy finds himself in a hug. Eggsy doesn't let go of Merlin’s other hand, squeezing it out of surprise before resting his head on Merlin’s shoulder. His tiredness from the past week shows himself when Eggsy can't even open his eyes. 

“This ain't fair, Merlin,” Eggsy buries his head in Merlin chest. He wants to take home Merlin but it looks like he can't even move, comfortable between Merlin’s arms. “You can't just hug me, and make me feel safe, so I sleep.”

Eggsy doesn't see Merlin’s face but he hears him chuckle as Merlin’s chest moves. 

“Sleep, Eggsy.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading. please tell me what you've thought if you've liked it.


End file.
